One by One
by BookJunkie32
Summary: Hey, has anyone seen Luca? Wait, wheres Sumire? And-wait, wheres Iincho? One by one, everyone is dissappering from Gakuen Alice! It seems like there targeting a certain someone...but who? What is Miakn going to do? Please R&R! Bad summery, better inside!
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n) Hey guys! This is my first Gakuen Alice Fan fic!! woo! (expect others lol) **

**Summary: Hey, has anyone seen Luca? Wait, wheres Sumire? And-wait, wheres Iincho? One by one, everyone is dissappering from Gakuen Alice! It seems like there targeting a certain someone...but who? And who is it doing all this? Alice Academy has gone into lockdown, but Mikan really misses her friends! Her, and a few others that havent dissappered yet, have to find a way out of the school to find all there friends! The main question in the school is, who will be next?**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! I COULD NEVER COME UP WITH SUCH SEXY CHARACTERS! ;D**

Chapter 1- Lockdown

Mikan streched her arms out and yawned.

She rubbed her eyes and hopped out of bed.

Finally things were normal in Alice Academy.

She got changed into her uniform and put her light brown hair in pig tails, like always.

Once she was done getting ready, she ran downstairs for breakfast.

"HO-TA-RU!" She said, jumping ontop of Hotaru.

"Idiot." She said, pushing Mikan away.

"Hotaru, Hotaru! Guess what! I had a dream last night that was really cool! I was a flying princess of the kingdom of..."

Hotaru blocked her out, Mikan's dreams were pretty meaningless and she didnt like listening to them.

"Morning Mikan-chan. Hotaru-chan." Iincho said, walking over to them with a big smile on his face.

He sat down across from Mikan.

"Morning Prez! So, anyway, as I was saying, the cheese ball was HUUUUGE and it..."

Mikan went off again with her story until the bell rang.

Mikan held onto Hotaru's hand and swong it back and forth.

"Walk-ing, with my be-st friend, Ho-ta-ru~!" Miakn sang.

"Your in a happier mood then usual." Iincho noted.

"Tehehe. You can tell?" Mikan asked, giggleing.

"Yes, now let go." Hotaru said, pulling her hand away from Mikan.

The three of them walked into class.

"IS LUCA WITH YOU!?" Sumire suddenly came up and attacked Mikan.

"Woah!" Mikan said, falling back.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked.

Sumires shoulders slumped.

"I cant find Luca anywhere. I usually see him every morning at breakfast, but he wasnt there."

"So? Maybe he just skipped lunch." Hotaru said.

"B-But, he always comes to class with Natsume and today he didnt! And when I told Natsume I couldnt find him, he went off running!"

"Natsume did?" Mikan asked, standing back up.

Sumire nodded.

"Do you think something hap-" Mikan was cut off by a load buzzing noise.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Red lights were flashing.

"The school alarm!" Iincho gasped.

"Everyone! Come with me, now!" Naru-sensei said, appering in the door way.

The class rushed out of the room.

"Mikan!" Hotaru said, grabbing onto Mikan's hand so they wouldnt get seperated in the crowd.

Hotaru pulled Mikan to the side, out of the way of the running kids.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Mikan nodded.

"Alright, stay close to me."

They followed the crowd of people and ended up in the gym.

There were murmur's everywhere. No one knew what was going on.

"People are dissappering!" Mikan and Hotaru heard someone say from behind.

They turned around.

"Mind-reader-kun!" Mikan gasped.

"What did you say?" Hotaru asked.

"I read Jin-jin's mind. About 20 Alice students and 2 teachers dissappered last night in the middle of the night."

"WHAT!?" Mikan gasped.

Although his face did not change, his mood got sadder.

"Thats not all...one of the students who dissappered was Luca!"

Hotaru and Mikan gasped.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted.

"Luca-pyon?!" Mikan was shocked.

"So it seems what i guessed was correct." Everyone turned and saw Natsume.

"Natsume!" Mikan gasped.

"You guessed he dissappered?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, where else would he be?" Natsume answered, annoyed.

Naru-sensei started speaking so everyone got quiet.

"Listen up everyone! A few students last night have seemed to dissapper. We are not sure if it is because they escaped or something else. In anycase, until we can figure everything out, you will all be staying here, and sleeping here, until further notice."

The room erupted into whispers.

"He's lying." Mind-reader-kun said.

"What's he thinking?" Natsume asked.

"I dont know. He took anti-mind-reader pills. Thats how I know he's lying, hes trying to hide something from us."

The group was silent.

For the rest of the day, no one really said anything. Teachers brought in sleeping bags for everyone for the night. Mikan put her's right in between Hotaru's and Sumire's. Sumire's was next to Natsume's.

"Wahhh, I get to sleep next to Natsume!" She said, little hearts floated around her head.

Teachers brought them all dinner, everyone got a 1-star meal.

"........" Hotaru grabed Mikan's bread.

Miakn gasped. "Hotaru!?"

"...I'm a growing girl." She said, biting into it.

"Your cruel, hotaru." Mikan cryed.

Once night came along, everyone calmed down enough to sleep.

At some point in the middle of the night, Mikan was startled awake by a nightmare.

"NO! Stay back, you nasty fox!!" She said, sitting up quickly.

She rubbed her eyes.

"Oh...just a dream."

She went to go lay back down until she realized Natsume sitting up on his sleeping bag, glareing at her.

"N-No! No, I-I didnt mean you!"

"....save it." He said, looking away.

She crawled over Sumire and grabbed Natsumes arm.

"No, really! I'm so sorry!" She cryed, shaking his arm.

"Tch, I said save it! Let me go, ugly!"

"Wha-!?" Mikan was cut off by a rock thunking her on the head.

"Oww, Natsume!?"

He shook his head.

"...It wasnt me."

He picked up the rock, under it was a taped note.

"Then where did it come from!?" Mikan demanded.

"...It teleported. I saw it apper above your head."

"But who-hey, is that a note?" She asked.

"Yes and if you would shut up for a second I could read it."

Mikan gasped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph!"

Natsume peeled the note of off the rock and opened it.

Mikan leaned in to see it.

It read:

'_Black cat, if you wish to see your friends ever again you will come to the middle of the northern woods. You have three days to get here. But you better hurry, I can only keep so many alive at a time, and ill continue to take more if I have to. Who should I kill off first? Maybe...Luca Nogi?_'

Mikan gasped.

Natsume's hand was shaking.

"Natsume, what do we do?"

"Tch." Natsume bit his bottom lip.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"...Idiot."

"Thats not my name!" Mikan huffed.

"...I have a plan."

**(a/n) Cliff hangers, dont you just love them? Well, if you want this cliff hanger to end and you want more to this story, click the green button. Go on, click it. Then write a review in the box. You no you want to! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n) Since im suddenly going away on vacation tomorrow (woo!) I figured I'd do one more little chapie =]**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, I COULDNT POSSIBLY CREATE SUCH SEXY CHARACTERS! ;D**

Chapter 2: Luca's Cell

Luca woke up to a large pounding in his head.

"Ugh." What had happened to him?

He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

When he opened his eyes he noticed it was pitch black. He felt around on the ground. It felt like dirt. Was he outside? But how? It's way to dark.

Suddenly Luca heard screams of terror and jolted up.

What was that?

He could faintly hear pounding footsteps, but he couldnt see a thing.

He held his hand up to his face, he couldnt even see that!

He started coughing, he felt so sick.

Suddenly, a burst of light filled the rooom. Someone had opened a door. Luca realized that the floor was a dirt floor, but he wasnt outside.

The room he was in was small. He couldnt make out all of the details, but one thing he noticed for sure was that he was locked in a jail cell.

He walked over to the big metal bars and grabbed a hold of them. Who had put him in here?

"Hungry?" Luca heard a familiar voice say.

He looked up. This person was wearing a ski mask, he couldnt tell who it was. The ringing in his ears was so bad he couldnt tell who the voice belonged to, he just new that he new that voice from somewhere.

"W-whats going *cough* on?"

"Now now, no talking. I wouldnt press my luck if I were you, youve already been poisoned. If you want to die, go right ahead. Of course, youd be pretty useless bait if you were dead."

"Bait?"

"Well of course, im using you to lore out a friend of yours."

Luca flinched.

"S-Stay away from Natsume!"

The girl with the ski mask moved up closer to Luca. The stare in her eyes felt like death.

"Who said anything about me wanting Natsume? Sure, hed be interesting, but thats not who im after."

"Then who-"

"She really is a naive girl, shes probably trying to escape to come and rescue you right as we speak!"

Right when she said naive, he knew.

"Sa-Sakura-san!" **(a/n poor Mikan -.-')**

"Bingo! So your a smart boy after all, eh? Well you better hope your friends get here within the time limit...or else you die."

The girl burst out laughing. Then she shoved a glass of water and a loaf of bread threw the bars and over to Luca.

"Enjoy. It's all you get today. Oh, and be warned, that cell your in is no ordinary cell. It's known to make people go insane. Well, see you alround, Luca."

The person walked out the door and shut it with a slam.

Luca found himself in utter darkness yet again.

He looked around, even though he saw nothing.

'I can see how people could go insane.' He thought.

'How long will I be in this darkness?'

Luca suddenly felt a dryness in his thoart.

He went to go pick up his cup of water when he realized he could no longer see it.

He got down on his knees and started searching for it.

He found it and took a big gulp.

Next he looked for his bread. He hadnt realized he was so hungry either.

Once he picked up his bread something strange happened.

His mind started playing tricks on him, he kept thinking he saw something moving in the corner of his eye.

"Who's there?" He asked, for sure he saw something.

Something poked his back.

He gasped and whipped around. He couldnt see anyone, was someone there?

Then he heard whispers, not just from behind him, but from everywhere. Endless whispers that he couldnt understand a single word.

It was making him uneasy.

"Shut up!" He yelled, covering his ears.

He dropped the glass of water and heard the glass smash against the floor. The whispers got louder.

"Shut *cough* up!!" He yelled again.

The whispers got even louder and the dryness in his thoart grew.

"Water!" He said. "Where's my water!"

He bent down and sliced his finger on the glass.

"Ouch." He winced.

"I need more water." He mumbled.

Then he remembered three very important things. They were both sayings that the ski mask girl had just said not to long ago.

They were: "_You have already been poisioned...enjoy, thats all you get...its known to make people go insane._"

Luca gasped. Ofcourse, he drank the water! He was poisioned, again!

Luca sunk down to the floor. He felt pokes on his back and an intense burn in his thoart.

"Your not real, your not real." He mumbled.

Whispers continued around him as he moved his face from one side to the other, feelig the dirt tickle his cheeks.

He closed his eyes.

"Natsume...please, im begging you...dont *cough* let Sakura-san come here..."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, do you understand Polka dots?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded.

"I cant believe Sumire and Iincho both dissappered last night, with us right here!" Mind reader-kun said.

Hotaru sighed.

"Many people dissappered last night. The security around here will be pretty tough, are you sure about your plan, Natsume?" She asked.

He nodded.

She nodded too.

"Alright then, ill be the one to go get Shadow since I have to get to my room anyway." Hotaru said.

"Tsubasa-senpai's coming?" Mikan asked, sounding excited and relieved.

"I thought you said you understood the plan, werent you listening ugly?" Natsume asked, annoyed.

"Well I got most of it..."

Mind reader-kun sighed.

"Dont worry, ill look after the idiot." He said.

Hotaru nodded.

"Yes, my idiot does need looking after alot."

Mikan gasped and went off about how shes not an idiot.

'Luca...' Natsume thought.

'Dont worry, were coming Luca, dont worry.'

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pl-please Natsume...whatever you do...dont come!!!"

**(a/n) annnnd done. whew. I like how this is going so far! ^^ do you? If so, review! If not, review anyway! Review, review review! (shut up already -.-") ahaha, REVIEW!)**


End file.
